James Patrick Stuart
James Patrick Stuart (born June 16, 1968) is an American actor and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Private in DreamWorks The Penguins of Madagascar and Xigbar in Kingdom Hearts II. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015) - Colson McCready (ep7) *Beware the Batman (2014) - David Hull (ep25) *Blaze and the Monster Machines (2014-2018) - Additional Voices *Disney Amphibia (2019) - One-Eyed Wally, Additional Voices *Disney Phineas and Ferb (2010) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Monsters vs. Aliens (2013-2014) - Lorcan (ep25), President Hathaway *DreamWorks Spirit: Riding Free (2017-2018) - Conway (ep45), Grayson (eps14-45) *DreamWorks The Penguins of Madagascar (2008-2012) - Private, Danish Guard#2 (ep140), Family Father (ep142), Foreman (ep53), Gerry (ep33), Guy#2 (ep102), Hornet#2, Joey, Lab Tech (ep50), Leopard Seal#3 (ep110), Man (ep106), Man in Crowd (ep81), Owner (ep102), Prince Sharesalot (ep130), Suck-Up Lobster (ep99), TV Announcer (ep98), Ticket Vendor (ep81), Vendor (ep30), Zoo Official 1911 (ep55) *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2014) - Echidna (ep7), Lombardo (ep7) *Duck Dodgers (2005) - Chancellor Flippauralius (ep34) *Father of the Pride (2004) - Additional Voices *Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (2016-2017) - Dengar, Host (ep16), Imperial Officer#2 (ep13), Imperial Officer#3 (ep16), Stormtrooper (ep18), Stormtrooper Sergeant (ep4), TIE Fighter Pilot#2 (ep13), Trandoshan#2 (ep12) *MAD (2013) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2011-2013) - Dr. Rick Spartan, Fireman (ep42), Supervisor (ep42), Traveler O'Flaherty (ep42) *Winx Club: Beyond Believix (2012-2013) - Dock Worker (ep3), Merman Guard (ep3), Mike, Oil Rig Boss (ep2) *Winx Club: Bloomix (2015) - Mike, Vampire Boy #3 *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Avalanche/Dominic Petros 'Animation - Dubbing' *Winx Club (2011-2012) - Mechanic (ep83), Mike 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 (2012) - Murray *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 (2013) - Voice Over Radio *Batman: Year One (2011) - Henchman *Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths (2010) - Johnny Quick *Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (2013) - Steve Trevor *Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) - Merlin Whirlen *Surf's Up 2: WaveMania (2017) - Announcer, Interviewer 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games (2012) - Igor Throwsdoft, Jack Riggins 'TV Specials' *Blaze and the Monster Machines: Blaze of Glory (2014) - Additional Voices *Blaze and the Monster Machines: Race to the Top of the World (2015) - Additional Voices *LEGO Star Wars: All-Stars: The Chase with Han/Escape with Chewie (2018) - Dengar, Dock Worker, Johnair, Moloch's Thug *Winx Club (2011) - Mike *Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix (2011) - Mike *Winx Club: The Battle for Magix (2011) - Mike 'TV Specials - Dubbing' *Winx Club: Magical Adventure (2013) - Guard, Mike *Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (2012) - Mike Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney Magic Kingdoms (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Ghosts (2013) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (2011) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty 2 (2005) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty 2: Big Red One (2005) - Additional Voices *Company of Heroes (2006) - Additional Voices *Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts (2007) - Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Disney Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (2012) - Male Dog *Disney Infinity (2013) - Emperor Zurg *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Additional Voices *Disney Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Cars (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Cars: Mater-National Championship (2007) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Cars: Race-O-Rama (2009) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Cars 2 (2011) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Toy Story 3 (2010) - Emperor Zurg *DreamWorks The Penguins of Madagascar: Dr. Blowhole Returns: Again! (2011) - Private *Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard (2005) - Additional Voices *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) - Buck *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Emperor Zurg *Metro: Last Light (2013) - Additional Voices *Prototype (2009) - Additional Voices *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Web of Shadows (2008) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Lethal Alliance (2006) - Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Additional Voices *The Suffering: Ties That Bind (2005) - Junior *Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Lockdown (2005) - Police Officers, Terrorists 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Braig *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (2009) - Xigbar "No. II" *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) - Braig *Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix (2013) - Xigbar "No.II" *Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 Remix (2014) - Xigbar *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Xigbar *Kingdom Hearts III (2019-2020) - Xigbar Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (71) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (10) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2020. Category:American Voice Actors